This invention relates to connector assemblies.
The invention is more particularly concerned with lockable connector assemblies.
Where a connector assembly is to be used in conditions where it may be subject to vibration or other forces tending to separate the two parts of the assembly, it is desirable for the assembly to have some form of means for locking the two parts together. One example of a connector assembly provided with means for resisting uncoupling is described in GB 2270805 and is sold by lcore International Limited under the trade mark Optilock. This connector assembly has splines on the outer surface of two parts and a splined locking ring that can be slid over the splines on the two parts to prevent relative rotation between them. The splined locking ring is retained in the engaged position by means of a metal spring clip that engages a V-shape groove on the inside of the ring. To disengage the locking ring, the user pushes back the locking ring with a force sufficient to overcome the resilience of the spring clip. This arrangement is sufficient in most circumstances to provide a secure locking but, in some circumstances, it can be desirable to ensure that the locking ring cannot be inadvertently displaced to the unlocked position, as might happen, for example, if it were rubbed against another member.